


Why Try?

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nazi knew he shouldn't have said those things to Ancom, but now it's too late.Ancom is missing and it's all his fault.
Kudos: 28





	Why Try?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehhdhdhhdhbd  
> Uhh this is my first centricide fanfic pls don't kill me...

Nazi was angry.

No, that’s not the right word. Angry didn’t even begin to cover the absolute pure and boiling rage filling him up and bubbling over.

No.

Nazi was PISSED.

“What do you mean qi’s gone?” A deep voice demanded in a thick Russian accent.

“What the fuck do you think I meant?” Nazi sneered, glaring at the Commie with absolute disgust. “I mean he’s GONE.”

Commie scoffed, walking coldly towards Nazi, towering over the smaller man. But the height difference didn’t seem to deter Nazi as he continued to glare at Commie.

“Listen here Kulak, I don’t know what happened or what you did to Anarkiddy, but I will have you know that if you laid a single finger on qim I WILL snap your neck like toothpick.”

“I told you. I wouldn’t touch that degenerate scum with a 3-foot pole.” Nazi growled, “Wherever that degenerate hippie went is NOT my problem.”

“Yes, it is your problem.” Commie stated simply, grabbing Nazi by his shirt and dragging him into the living room.

“HEY!” Nazi yelled in protest, but his struggles against commie were useless. He had always been very weak athletically compared to Commie. Not that he’d ever admit it, he was superior in every way after all.

With a grunt, Commie shoved Nazi forward and towards the couch. As he stumbled forward, Nazi looked towards the other person in the room, Ancap. He could have sworn he saw a look of pity flash across Ancap’s face before it was gone.

“Now then. We have problem, do we not? Anarkiddy ran away. Most likely because of this idiot.” Commie jabbed his thumb towards Nazi, not even bothering to give the rightist a second glance.

Ancap hummed adjusting his sunglasses, “Well I suppose we can just hire a private investigator to find qim and-“

“Are you kidding me?” Commie interrupted loudly, “A private investigator?! Do you really think that’s the best idea?”

“Of course!” Ancap exclaimed, clearly miffed, “This is the free market, if we want something done, we can just hire other people to do it.”

“But Anarkiddie is our friend. Qi’s our comrade!” Commie argued back, “I will not have a capitalist PIG going out and doing our job for us.”

Ancap rolled his eyes, lazily pulling out his phone, “Oh calm down Commie. If we are going to be looking for Ancom we should have as much help as we can.”

“I ALREADY SAID WE DON’T NEED TO HIRE ANYONE!”

Nazi watched his two friends argue from his position against the wall, scoffing at their incessant yelling. But as he sat against the wall, he found himself slowly beginning to tune them out. His thoughts instead turning to the events that had transpired prior to when Commie and Ancap had come home.

\---

_Sitting on the couch, Nazi was absentmindedly fiddling with his gun. Ancap and Commie had left a while ago each to attend their own separate errands. Ancom had been gone for a while, not that Nazi was complaining. Qi was honestly the most annoying of the extremists._

_But the house felt quieter than normal and if Nazi was being honest, he missed the ruckus and energy his friends always had._

_Friends?_

_Nazi cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. No, he had been careless with his thoughts. The other extremists were not his friends. They were his… underlings._

_Right._

_He just tolerated them, nothing more._

_A sudden creak startled Nazi out of his thoughts and he quickly looked up to find the door opening. He grit his teeth as the green form of Ancom swiftly made qis way into the house._

_“So.” Nazi drawled in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, “What degenerate things have you been up to?”_

_Ancom rolled qis eyes, slinging qis bat over qis shoulder, “For your information I was downtown at a protest.”_

_Nazi scoffed, looking back down at his gun, “Of course you were. This city has really gone to the dogs if they are letting you degenerate hippies run around on the streets. If this were MY state, the police would be on your faster than you could say ‘trans rights’.”_

_“For your information there were in fact cops there.” Ancom grunted, “I nailed one right in the head.”_

_“Yes, well clearly the cops emerged victorious and quelled your little… rebellion.” Nazi commented smugly, glancing up slightly at Ancom._

_Ancom huffed lightly before slowly making qis way into the house. However, Nazi quickly noticed something off about the way the hoodie wearing anarchist was moving._

_‘You’re hurt.” Nazi observed out loud._

_Ancom tensed before turning to glare at Nazi, “Yes.” Qi said stiffly, “Turns out the cops were a little more aggressive than usual.”_

_Nazi frowned, a feeling of concern rising before he quickly pushed it back down. “Well, serves you right.” He muttered half-heartedly, looking away._

_Ancom let out a small breath before turning away from Nazi and slowly making qis way over to the stairs._

_That should have been it, nothing more nothing less, but for some reason there was a strange feeling swirling in Nazi’s chest as he watched Ancom trudge away. It coiled around his heart causing Nazi to inhale sharply._

_“Why do you even try anyways?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them._

_Ancom paused, foot barely on the first step. “What do you mean?” Qi responded sharply._

_“I mean why do you even try anymore?” Nazi could feel himself growing warmer as he slowly stood up. “You really think you can change anything? The cops are just gonna keep beating you down.”_

_Ancom hesitated before angrily turning qis head towards Nazi, “Well I’m sure at the next protest-“_

_“Oh sure, the next protest.” Nazi sneered, “How many times have you said that? How many times have you hoped for change before your dreams got crushed?”_

_Ancom clenched qis fist, “What’s your game here, Nazi?”_

_Nazi smirked, “Oh nothing. I’m just tired of seeing you stand there so convinced, so hopeful, so delusional, thinking you can change anything. Thinking you can ‘save’ every last scummy person.”_

_Ancom was practically shaking at this point, qis face flashing through various emotions. Qi dropped his baseball bat and slowly lifted qis hands over qis ears. “Shut up.”_

_Nazi could feel the cold feeling in his chest grow tighter, but he couldn’t seem to stop. He let out a cold laugh and it honestly felt like it was coming from a different person. “You will achieve nothing. You can protect no one. You know why?”_

_Shut up._

_Nazi took a step forward._

_Please don’t say it._

_“It’s because…”_

_STOP TALKING._

_“you’re weak.” Nazi’s cold voice whispered to Ancom._

_Ancom let out a small strangled sob before pushing Nazi out of the way and rushing out of the house. Nazi stared blankly after qim, the strange feeling in his stomach loosening slightly. But he still felt like he was gonna be sick._

_What had come over him?_

_Everything he had said was true… They weren’t things he wouldn’t say. But somehow, he still felt weird after saying them._

_‘Oh, qi will be back…’ Nazi thought dismissively. But something still wasn’t sitting right._

_Regardless, Nazi returned to his seat on the couch and began to count the bullets left in his gun, pushing his guilt to the back of his mind._

_Yet Ancom never did return._

_\---_

Nazi sighed, lifting his hat to run his hand through his thick curly hair. What was happening to him? Did he really care that much about a stupid degenerate hippie?

“Nazi.” Commie called, jolting Nazi out of his thoughts.

“What?” Nazi snapped, quickly pushing his hat back on his head.

“Are you going to come with us?” Ancap asked, lifting a single eyebrow.

Commie scoffed, “Of course not. He is probably just going to stay inside like sad little man.”

Nazi stood up quickly, his face flushing red. “Whatever. I’ll go. But just because I was getting bored anyways.”

Ancap and Commie shared looks of surprise but did not question Nazi further.

“Alright let’s go. I can hire an uber and-“

“No. We are NOT hiring someone.”

Nazi stood behind the two silently watching them as they made their way outside. He found himself glancing towards the floor where Ancom’s baseball bat still sat.

A feeling of pure anger rose once again in his chest as he slowly turned away and followed Ancap and Commie out the door.

But this time he could tell.

The anger wasn’t directed at Commie or Ancap or even Ancom.

He was angry with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> :V


End file.
